Storage carts of various types are well known in the art. Such devices are typically used to store items inside of the carts. Some of the carts known in the art have legs and some of the carts have wheels to provide for ease of transport of the cart from location to location. Some storage carts are used to store computers such as, for example, laptop and notebook computers. Found on some of the computer storage carts used to store laptop or notebook computers is a source of power located within or near the cart in order to provide for the computer's batteries to be recharged while the computers are stored within the cart.
However, previous computer storage carts have some inherent disadvantages. One of the disadvantages with existing computer storage carts is that they do not provide a source of power that is easily accessible by a user. Some of the existing carts have the source of power located to the rear of the cart. Other carts have the source of power located on a bottom shelf of the cart. These locations are not easily accessible by users of the cart and make it difficult for a user to insert a computer's recharging cord into the appropriate power supply. The present invention overcomes these and other problems inherent in existing computer storage carts.
The present invention provides a computer storage cart that allows users to easily access the cart's power source to enable a user to quickly insert the computer's charging cord into the appropriate power supply of the cart. The present invention provides electrical units containing multiple outlets where the electrical units are conveniently located in front of the cart's storage shelves where they are easily accessible by a user.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved computer storage cart that has a conveniently located and accessible source of power in the front portion of the cart.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel computer storage cart that can securely store laptop and notebook computers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel computer storage cart which can be locked.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel computer storage cart which can be easily moved from location to location.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel computer storage cart which is simple in design and inexpensive to construct, and is durable and rugged in structure.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings of the invention.